Do Ciebie
by Skwaruch
Summary: Porzucony przez swoją dziewczynę młody Chińczyk, snując się między obskurnymi blokowiskami, spotyka intrygującego Koreańczyka, który daje mu od siebie wszystko co dobre... lecz i bolesne... KyuMi


_**Do Ciebie**_

Pamiętam tę noc, jakby to było wczoraj. Szedłem w deszczu, późnym wieczorem, między obskurnymi ścianami blokowisk, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że ktoś mógłby na mnie napaść w którejś z tych ciemnych, wąskich uliczek. Nie zastanawiałem się nad niczym, mając wciąż przed oczami jej zdeterminowaną i pewną twarz, mówiącą iż to koniec. Czułem się jak ofiara z nożem wbitym w plecy. Sunąłem bezcelowo przed siebie, mocząc buty w wielkiej kałuży, która pokryła beton. Pomimo, że przemokłem do suchej nitki, byłem bardzo wdzięczny deszczowi, że pada. Ulewa chłodziła moje gorące namiętności, które nie miały już więcej ujścia, przynosząc ulgę i zakrywając mój płacz. Moje łzy idealnie maskowały się w dużych, ciężkich kroplach spadających z impetem z góry. Gdy dopływały do ust, zlizywałem je nieświadomie, nie potrafiąc rozróżnić, które łzy są moje, a które nieba, obie były gorzkie. Zanurzałem się coraz bardziej w mroku, nie odczuwając lęku. Nie poruszył mnie nawet wychudzony, mokry kocur, który nagle wyskoczywszy ze śmietnika, przebieg między moimi nogami z głośnym, przenikliwym miauknięciem.

Szybko zaakceptowałem to, co się wydarzyło, to, że mnie zostawiła, lecz trudniej było pogodzić się z samotnością, która niezwłocznie mnie oczekiwała. Po prostu bałem się bycia sam, bałem się, iż nie będę już miał z kim dzielić swoich problemów, smutków, a przede wszystkim radości. Po co walczyć, skoro tylko ty będziesz cieszyć się triumfem? Na początku jest to miłe, ale później jednak odczuwasz potrzebę, aby ktoś inny cię zauważyć i docenił. By był z ciebie dumny, a swoją dumą dawał ci szczęście. Poza tym teraz nikt mnie nie potrzebował, stałem się bezużyteczny, więc w jakim celu w ogóle dalej żyć? Dla własnej satysfakcji - to nie w moim stylu. Nie jestem osobą wiele wymagającą, sam zadowolę się drobnostkami, dlatego nie widziałem sensu, aby jakkolwiek działać i zmieniać cokolwiek w dalszej egzystencji. Uważałem, że jeśli coś robić, to wyłącznie dla kogoś, a bez niej nie miałem dla kogo. Rodzina? Dawno przestała potrzebować mej pomocy, zresztą jak znajomi. Przyszłość rysowała się nie ciekawie, a ja stawałem się pusty przez nicość wyżerającą powoli moje jestestwo.

Jakiś pijak ześlizgnąwszy się po brudnej ścianie na podłogę, bełkotliwie żebrał o pieniądze na alkohol. W innej sytuacji na pewno przejąłbym się jego losem i próbował jakoś mu pomóc, lecz wtedy sam wymagałem opieki. Nie mogłem myśleć racjonalnie, wciąż pytając siebie, dlaczego to zrobiła. Doszukiwałem się wszędzie najbłahszego ku temu powodu, jednak bezskutecznie. Nie chcę się wychwalać, ale byłem dla niej istnym aniołem, a ona zwyczajnie wyrzuciła mnie na zbity pysk jak starego, niechcianego psa, który przynosi same kłopoty. Niby tłumaczyła, że zakochała się w kimś innym, lecz nie potrafiłem, a raczej nie chciałem przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Jak po tym wszystkim mogła tak zwyczajnie mnie porzucić? Częściej mówiła „Kocham cię", sądziłem, iż to o czymś świadczy, że nawet to ona darzy mnie głębszym i silniejszych uczuciem. Niestety to ja okazałem się naiwniakiem, pokochując ją do szaleństwa, będąc gotów poświęcić się dla niej, spełnić każdą jej prośbę i obdarzyć ją dobrem, radością oraz błogim życiem.

Strugi deszczu coraz mocniej uderzały o moje wątłe, zziębnięte ciało. Ubrania przykleiły się nieznośnie krępując ruchy. Normalny człowiek marzyłby o ciepłym, przytulnym pokoju i wskoczeniu w świeżą, miękką, grzejącą pościel, jednak ja nadal dziękowałem za orzeźwiające mój umysł krople, nadal z przyjemnością kroczyłem wolno w płaszczu wody, natomiast nieprzenikniona ciemność wokół mnie więziła myśli, niepokornie pragnące się uwolnić, a których nie miałem ochoty dłużej rozpatrywać. Wystarczało, że ona wciąż siedziała w mojej głowie, zagnieździwszy się tak dawno temu i nie chcąc łaskawie opuścić jej, nie chcąc mnie wyzwolić.

Nie wiem, co stałoby się ze mną, gdybyś nie wyszedł wtedy z pubu. Dopiero później doszło do mnie, że kilkanaście metrów dalej stała grupka niebezpiecznie wyglądających nastolatków, trzymających w rękach jakieś kije czy rury. Nie wiem, czy pisałbym teraz ten list, gdybyś nie otworzył wtedy tych metalowych, szarych drzwi. Przekroczywszy szybko próg, gwałtownie zamknąłeś za sobą wejście, opierając się o nie z ulgą na twarzy. Przez moment wpatrywałeś się w ciemnogranatowe niebo, tej nocy pozbawione gwiazd, robiąc kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym ruszyłeś w moja stronę. Nie zauważyłeś mnie idąc z opuszczoną głową.

Zatrzymałem się, słysząc skrzypienie zawiasów, a potem ujrzałem ciebie. W tej chwili nie byłem zaciekawiony twoją osoba. Ot taki, po prostu zwyczajny młody mężczyzna po imprezie. Mimo, że stałem dobre parę metrów dalej, o moje nozdrza i tak uderzył odór papierosów oraz alkoholu wydobywający się z pubu. Wcale nie chciałem się zatrzymywać, po prostu coś mnie uziemiło, nie pozwalając ruszyć się choćby o centymetr.

Podskoczyłeś z zaskoczenia, w końcu mnie dostrzegłszy. Dzieliła nas nieznaczna odległość, więc odsunąłeś się ostrożnie i uważnie, jakbyś spodziewając się ataku. Zmieniłeś nastawienie dopiero, kiedy zobaczyłeś, iż jestem nieszkodliwym facetem moknącym w ulewie. Chyba chciałeś mnie ominąć, lecz przyjrzawszy się i zdawszy sobie sprawę w jakim znajduję się stanie, złagodniałeś, a na twojej dotychczas nieufnej twarzy pojawił się wyraz współczucia oraz troski. Zapytałeś się, czy wszystko w porządku, ale nie odszedłeś, usłyszawszy pozytywną odpowiedź. Bezustannie świdrowałeś mnie spojrzeniem, opuszczając brwi w coraz większym zmartwieniu.

Z końca mrocznej uliczki dobiegły do nas odgłosy czyjeś rozmowy.

- Emmm… mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – odezwałeś się odwracając głowę, by zobaczyć co się tam dzieje.

- Nikt nie może mi pomóc – odparłem ledwo słyszalnie, przez co musiałeś nadstawić ucho.

Zrobiłem jeden krok, następnie drugi, lecz przed trzecim zatrzymałeś mnie, mocno łapiąc za przedramię. Nie podniosłem na ciebie oczu, wlepiając je w zaśmiecony, obleśny chodnik zamieniający się z wolna w rwący strumyk.

- Nie opowiadaj takich bzdur. Zawsze jest jakieś rozwiązanie, a jeśli nie ma rozwiązania, to nie ma problemu. – twardo stwierdziłeś, zaciskając jeszcze silniej place na mojej chudej ręce.

Wtedy nie myślałem o tym, że możesz być w rzeczywistości jakimś szaleńcem czy seryjnym mordercą, po prostu pozwoliłem ci zaprowadzić się do twojego auta. Łatwiejsze wydawało mi się pójście z tobą i oddanie się pod twoją opiekę niż dalsze bezcelowe łażenie między budynkami, tym bardziej iż za daleko bym nie doszedł, biorąc pod uwagę knypków czyhających na mój gruby portfel i telefon.

Przez całą drogę milczeliśmy… chociaż… możliwe, że ty coś mówiłeś, lecz ja nie słuchałem. Kiedy posadziłeś mnie na fotelu pasażera z przodu samochodu, od razu zrobiło mi się lepiej. Zamknąwszy bezgłośnie drzwi, okrążyłeś auto i zasiadłeś przed kierownicą, bezzwłocznie włączając ogrzewanie. Z każdą sekunda cieplejsze powietrze uderzało o moje trzęsące się ciało. Zdawało mi się czasami, że podmuch aż parzy. Zaproponowałeś, bym ściągnął z siebie płaszcz i rzucił na tyły, ale nie zareagowałem, gapiąc się bez wyrazu przez szybę. Chyba nie zdziwiłeś się moją małomównością, bo bez wyraźnego zawahania zapytałeś, gdzie mieszkam. Podałem ci cicho adres i drzewa za oknem zaczęły coraz szybciej przelatywać mi przed oczami.

Tak jak wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy. Wydawało mi się, że siedzisz bardzo sztywno i jesteś niesamowicie skrępowany. Dopiero po kilku minutach wreszcie oderwałem się od widoków zza szyby i spojrzałem na ciebie, nie pamiętając, jak dokładnie wyglądasz. Chciałem zapamiętać twoją twarz, by wiedzieć, komu mam być wdzięczny. Najpierw zerknąłem na ciemnobrązowe, wręcz czarne włosy, krótko ścięte, z podniesioną zadziornie grzywką, następnie przyjrzałem się twojemu profilowi. Zdecydowanie krótszy od mojego, bardzo smukły nos, delikatnie zaokrąglony na końcu, owal twarzy kusząco zarysowany oraz krzaczaste, ciemne brwi. Dobrze nie widziałem z tej perspektywy, ale i tak udało mi się zobaczyć twoje czekoladowe, idealnie migdałowe oczy, a na sam koniec, jak na wisienkę na trocie, spojrzałem na usta. Nietypowo pełne jak na mężczyznę, duże, lekko wysunięte do przodu. Pomyślałem, że są muszą być niesamowicie miękkie, a zatopienie się w nie, to jak przylgnięcie do puchowej poduszeczki.

Poczuwszy bądź dostrzegłszy, jak uważnie ci się przyglądam, zerknąłeś na mnie kątem oka, poprawiając się niepewnie w fotelu. Nie chcąc dalej cię krępować, odwróciłem wzrok z powrotem do okna.

Pod moim blokiem znaleźliśmy się po półgodzinie. Gdy tylko zaparkowałeś, wyszedłem i ruszyłem w stronę bramy. Zapomniałem całkiem o dobrych manierach i nawet ci nie podziękowałem. Pragnąłem jak najszybciej wejść do swojego mieszkania, zaparzyć mocną kawę i usunąć już niepotrzebne rzeczy z laptopa. Nie zatrzymywałeś mnie, nie powiedziałeś nic, chyba nawet nie wysiadłeś z auta. Odjechałeś dopiero, jak wyjrzałem przez okno. Pewnie mnie nie widziałeś, bo przecież nie mówiłem, pod którym numerem mieszkam, ale mimo to odniosłem wrażenie, jakbyś czekał, aż będę bezpieczny.

Minął jakiś miesiąc od mojego rozstania oraz pierwszego spotkania z tobą. Nadal byłem sam i to o dziwo z własnego wyboru. Postanowiłem, że nie pozwolę więcej się wykorzystywać przez miłość. A raczej „miłość", w istnienie której zdecydowanie zwątpiłem. Stałem się zimny i trzymałem z dala od kobiet, a tym bardziej wchodzenia z nimi w bliższe relacje. Wszystko co damskie źle mi się kojarzyło, przynosząc z sobą bolesne wspomnienia. Miałem dość, więc jak większość ludzi z perturbacjami odseparowałem się od nich.

Moja była nie zabierała mi dużo czasu, rzadko się widywaliśmy, ale teraz te kilka godzin sprawiało mi wiele kłopotów. Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, jak je zagospodarować. Nigdy nie brakowało mi chwili na relaks, na rzeczy które naprawdę lubię, dlatego ten przybyły czas był mi zwyczajnie niepotrzebny.

Strasznie się nudząc, wykorzystałem go w pracy. Zostawałem każdego dnia ok. 2 godziny dłużej, ślęcząc nad wymyślaniem nowych tras wycieczek. Muszę przyznać, że polubiłem to samotne siedzenie. Kiedy wszyscy wychodzili, zasłaniałem okna, włączałem głośno muzykę i grzebałem w Internecie, a do tego czarna kawusia. Nie przykrzyło mi się samemu. Biuro jest niewielkie, więc nie przytłaczała mnie pusta przestrzeń. Raz aż tak mi się spodobało, że usnąłem na biurku, a obudził mnie sms od operatora.

Żyłem sobie powoli i bez ekscytacji. Ograniczyłem nawet spotkania z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty na zabawy. Znajomi prosili, bym wychodził z domu, ponieważ źle działało na mnie przesiadywanie w mieszkaniu. Przez pewien czas wpadali prawie każdego wieczoru, ale później odechciało im się walczyć, bo ja sam odłożyłem broń. Jedyną osobą, która naprawdę cieszyła się z mojego położenia, był mój szef. W końcu jak się nie cieszyć z pracownika, który robi za dwóch i przynosi same korzyści.

Przyczyniłem się znacznie do rozwoju naszego biura, więc nie marudził, kiedy poprosiłem o podwyższę. Nie wiedziałem w sumie, co zrobię z pieniędzmi, ale zawsze lepiej mieć za dużo niż za mało. Właśnie przez nadmiar kasy pojawiłem się tego pięknego, słonecznego dnia w tej kawiarence na pomoście. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam, podobało mi się to miejsce i miałem zamiar oświadczyć się tu swojej dziewczynie.

Zająłem miejsce najbardziej oddalone od parku i czekałem na kelnerkę. W międzyczasie obserwując ryby pływające w rzece. Przez czysta wodę łatwo można było dostrzec dno. Patrząc na zwierzęta, zacząłem zastanawiać się nad kupieniem sobie jakiegoś. Zawsze raźniej we dwójkę, a istota niebędąca człowiekiem raczej nie mogła mnie zranić.

Młoda, atrakcyjna dziewczyna przyniosła mi menu. Słońce grzało przyjemnie w plecy, a delikatny wiaterek muskał skórę. Właśnie przeglądałem propozycje dań, kiedy czerwona plama widoczna kątem oka zwróciła moją uwagę. Ze zdziwienia aż ściągnąłem okulary przeciwsłoneczne, łudząc się, że bez nich lepiej dojrzę, kto nosi tę krwistoczerwoną koszulkę.

Szczena opadła mi na drewniany blat. Błyskawicznie zapomniałem o ślicznych, kolorowych, zachwycająco pachnących kwiatach przy budynku, o zapachach wydobywających się z jego wnętrza, przez które można było obślinić sobie kołnierz, o ładnej kelnerce puszczającej mi oczko, i wspaniałym, kojącym śpiewie ptaków. Zapomniałem o Bożym świecie, widząc ciebie. Już chciałem podbiec i podziękować ci szczerze z całego serca za pomoc w tamtą dżdżystą noc, kiedy dostrzegłem, iż nie przyszedłeś sam. Otóż podsuwałeś krzesło jakiejś kobiecie, a ja poczułem się jak pies, któremu przed chwilą zabrano wcześniej machany przed nosem kąsek.

Siedzieliście 5 stolików ode mnie, więc niestety nie słyszałem, o czym gawędziliście, ale wystarczył mi sam widok. Uśmiechaliście się szeroko do siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy z pełną uwagą. Serce omal mi nie stanęło, gdy położyła swoją dłoń na twojej. Coś mocno ścisnęło mnie za gardło i ukuło nokautująco w klatkę. Nie mogłem jeść, mając przed oczami ten obraz - was upajających się swoja obecnością.

Wstałem z wielkim postanowieniem zakupu pupila i ruszyłem opuściwszy nisko głowę, odwróconą w stronę rzeki, byś mnie nie rozpoznał, byś nie zauważył mojej smutnej miny. Sam nie wiem dlaczego zrobiło mi się tak bardzo żal, dlaczego do oczu napłynęły mi łzy.

Mijając was ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, jakiego nie czułem nigdy dotąd. Tak jakby zdemaskowanie miało zaważyć o moim losie. Nałożyłem prędko okulary, przypomniawszy sobie, że nadal trzymam je w ręce, ale chyba właśnie ten ruch mnie zgubił. Nagle poczułem znany, silny uchwyt. Spojrzałem, a obok stałeś ty. Patrzyłeś równie zaskoczony co ja. Twoje czekoladowe oczy zdawały się pytać. Chciałem zerknąć na twoją towarzyszkę, lecz oderwanie od ciebie wzroku zabiłoby mnie. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż ciążącą ciszę przerwała kobieta, z którą przyszedłeś:

- Kyuhyunnie, przedstawisz mi swojego kolegę? – raczej rozkazała niż poprosiła.

Nie odklejając ode mnie spojrzenia, opowiedziałeś jej w wielkim skrócie, jak się poznaliśmy. Gdy mówiłeś, na twojej twarzy zagościł wdzięczny uśmiech. Nie żebyś mi za coś dziękował, raczej losowi, że skrzyżował nasze ścieżki.

Ściskałeś moje przedramię tak mocno, że traciłem powoli czucie, jednak dotyk twojej ciepłej skóry koił ten dyskomfort. Patrzyłeś na mnie wesoło, a błogie gorąco łaskotało mój dołek. Zaśmiałem się w myślach żartując, że to „motyle w brzuchu" i stwierdzenie to mnie przeraziło. Najwyraźniej spostrzegłeś moje zmieszanie i strach, bo błyskawicznie opadły ci kąciki ust i puściłeś moją rękę.

- Jak panu na imię? – zapytała twoja dziewczyna, chyba chcąc rozładować rosnące napięcie.

Nie odpowiedziałem od razu, przetwarzając w głowie całą tę nienormalną sytuację. Jedynie przeskakiwałem oczami z ciebie na nią, aż w końcu ponaglony jej spojrzeniem jęknąłem:

- Mi, Zhou Mi.

Nie wiedząc, komu podać rękę, nie zrobiłem nic, tylko rzuciłem szybko okiem na ciebie, chcąc zobaczyć, jak zareagowałeś. Znowu uroczo się szczerzyłeś, a twoje oczy błyszczały. Nie miałem pojęcia co z sobą począć. Z jednej strony pragnąłem uciec, lecz z drugiej ani mi się śniło cię opuszczać. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że zobaczymy się jeszcze.

Twoja koleżanka wstała, przedstawiając się, jednak zapamiętałem jej imienia, ale do końca życia zakodowałem sobie informację, że jest twoją siostrą. Nagle ogarnęło mnie nieprzemożne szczęście i dołączyłem do ciebie w niewytłumaczalnym zacieszaniu.

Kiedy spojrzałem już odważnie w twoje oczy (prawie się w nich zatracając), chwyciłeś za serwetkę i wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni spodni długopis, nabazgrałeś coś na niej, po czym podałeś mi. Wziąłem ją, ucząc się na pamięć twojego wyglądu, przekomicznego wyglądu, jednocześnie słodkiego i niesamowicie uwodzicielskiego. Pełne wargi niemożliwie się zwęziły, odkrywając równo ułożone, białe zęby, a uwypuklone poliki zarysowały prawie pionowe linie, odchodzące od kącików ust. Onieśmielony pożegnałem was płytkim ukłonem, kłamiąc, że się spieszę i jak błyskawica popędziłem do swojego samochodu. Mimo, że czułem na plecach twój wzrok, błagający, bym się odwrócił, nie zrobiłem tego, ponieważ zwyczajnie spanikowałem.

Dopiero w aucie rozwinąwszy chusteczkę, przeczytałem numer telefonu z podpisem: „Cho Kyuhyun". Twoje pismo było nadzwyczajne, tak bardzo mi się spodobało, że postanowiłem, iż włożę sobie w ramkę ten skrawek papieru.

Długo zastanawiałem się czy zadzwonić, cały dzień wlepiając wzrok w telefon. Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie dla otrzymania od ciebie serwetki i tego, że tak bardzo chcę to wykorzystać. Sam nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem. Nie potrzebowałem kumpla do towarzystwa. Nie brakowało mi kontaktu z ludźmi, jednak coś zmusiło mnie do wykręcenie twojego numeru.

Wraz z pierwszym sygnałem zaczęły rosnąć wątpliwości. Mruczałem pod nosem, że dobrze robię, lecz wciąż nie widziałem sensu ani celu swoich poczynań. Działałem jak zaprogramowany. Obezwładnił mną instynkt mówiący, że po prostu muszę się z tobą zobaczyć i poszło.

Gdy tylko się przedstawiłem, od razu poweselałeś. Dobrze słyszałem, że za wszelką cenę nadaremnie próbujesz zapanować nad radością. Przed oczami pojawiła mi się twoja twarz i wtedy tracąc kontrolę nad myślami, zaproponowałem ci spotkanie. Nie byłeś ani trochę zaskoczony, ale mogę przysiąc, że skakałeś z radości, na co wskazywało skrzypiące z twojej strony łóżko. Odgłosy ucichły, a ty zamilkłeś na dłuższą chwilę, kiedy zaprosiłem cię do siebie, jednak po ocknięciu chichotałeś, na przemian dziękując. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się stało z tym ponurym mężczyzną, który podniósł słuchawkę.

Na całą rozmowę mój mózg wziął sobie wolne, dopiero po rozłączeniu uświadamiając mi, jaką głupotę popełniłem. Zacząłem obawiać się, że uznasz mnie za jakiegoś szaleńca, wabiącego do swojego domu ofiary. Przecież z twojej perspektywy musiało strasznie dziwnie to wyglądać. Owszem, sam dałeś mi namiary na siebie, ale na pewno nie chodziło ci o propozycję randki. Randki, ponieważ właśnie tak do tego podchodziłem i za nic nie umiałem zmienić nastawienia.

Siedziałem na kanapie, uderzając otwartą ręką w czoło, by wyrzucić z mojej nieposłusznej głowy te absurdalne myśli. Wtedy w ogóle nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że obaj jesteśmy facetami i nie to mnie przerażało, teraz wiem. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że już nic nie poradzę, zabrałem się za przyrządzanie kolacji. Co też we mnie wstąpiło, aby gościć cię jeszcze tego samego dnia? Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie przebieg naszej kontemplacji, lecz film urywał się, gdy tylko dochodziłem do twojego przewesołego śmiechu. Co mówiłem potem? Nie wiem tego do dziś.

Wypatrywałem twojego auta już jakieś dwie godziny przed spotkaniem, prawie gotując na parapecie. Po nakryciu do stołu (nie wiedziałem nawet, że mam taką ładną zastawę) zabrałem się za siebie. Chodziłem roztrzęsiony bardziej niż przed pierwszą randką z byłą, jak wariat przeglądając się w każdym lustrze i w każdej szybie, którą napotkałem podczas wędrówek po mieszkaniu. Wreszcie zmęczony ciągłym bieganiem usiadłem na odwróconym krześle, kładąc ręce na oparciu. Omal nie usnąłem z nosem wbitym w okno. Ujrzawszy w końcu twojego srebrnego Mercedesa (pojawiłeś się punktualnie), doskoczyłem do domofonu, aby podać ci numer mojego lokum. Przeleciałem jeszcze prędko okiem po salonie, czy jest czysto i jak zawsze było. Cały zesztywniałem, a na karku stanęły mi wszystkie włoski, kiedy usłyszałem kroki na klatce schodowej. Zaczynałem żałować, że mieszkam na tylko trzecim piętrze.

Trzęsącą się dłonią otworzyłem drzwi. Tyle rzeczy podpowiadało, bym tego nie robił, lecz była też jedna, najsilniejsza z nich, która kazała nacisnąć klamkę i z ogromną chęcią poddałem się jej. Wpuściłem cię do środka, po czym usiedliśmy w salonie. Ja chciałem od razu zabrać się za jedzenie, nie bardzo wiedząc o czym z tobą rozmawiać, ale ty, najwidoczniej dostrzegłszy moje skrępowanie i nieśmiałość, przejąłeś inicjatywę. Najpierw poprosiłeś, abym opowiedział ci o sobie, a później sam mówiłeś. Chłonąłem z rozkoszą każde słowo, które wyszło z twoich wspaniałych ust. Powtarzałem w głowie każdą informację na twój temat. Bardzo zainteresowało mnie to, czym się zajmujesz, więc wymusiłem na tobie całą książkę o twojej pracy informatyka. Mimo moich czasami irytujących pytań odpowiadałeś rad, iż słucham uważnie, z podziwem, że tak zaciekawiłeś mnie sobą.

Spędzałem z tobą czas przyjemniej niż z kimkolwiek innym. Zacząłem wyobrażać sobie, jak miło by było móc codziennie dyskutować o wszelkich sprawach z kimś takim jak ty. Nie mamy identycznych poglądów i właśnie to zaintrygowało mnie jeszcze bardziej, a twój tok myślenia wzbudza szacunek. Twoje opowieści o komputerach były dla mnie kompletnym bełkotem, z którego nie pojmowałem dosłownie nic, lecz zafascynowałem się sposobem, w jaki o tym mówiłeś. Informatyka jest dla ciebie miłością, jak dla mnie turystyka. Rozprawialiśmy o przeróżnych rzeczach ani na sekundę milknąć. Od dawna mój dom tęsknił za takim gwarem.

Zasiedziałeś się do północy. Kiedy spoglądałem na zegarek, dostrzegając jak szybko mijają kolejne godziny, ogarniała mnie istna pustka, aż serce bolało. Żałowałem, że niedługo będziesz musiał pójść. Przyglądałem się najmniejszym detalom twojego wyglądu, chcąc widzieć je, gdy zostanę sam. Może to idiotyczne, ale chyba rzadziej mrugałem. Oboje wyraźnie zmarkotnieliśmy, kiedy powiedziałeś, że czas się zbierać.

Stojąc przy drzwiach uścisnąłem twoją dłoń, dziękując za pomoc i spotkanie, a ty… zbliżyłeś się. Zamrożony ze zdziwienia pozwoliłem, byś uraczył mnie ciepłem i delikatnością swych warg. Nie ruszałem się, kiedy ty, najpieszczotliwiej jak umiesz, obdarowywałeś moje usta czułymi całusami. Zauważywszy brak reakcji z mojej strony i to, że w ogóle nie spodziewałem się takiego przebiegu wydarzeń, odsunąłeś się. Widząc zapewne mój nierozumiejący i otępiały wzrok zrobiłeś krok do tyłu, a rzuciwszy na odchodne „Cześć." szybko zamknąłeś za sobą drzwi. O dziwo, zamiast czuć do ciebie obrzydzenie, zacząłem martwić się, że niecelowo cię uraziłem, że obraziłeś się za moje osłupienie. Mogłem cię jeszcze złapać na schodach, lecz nie miałem pojęcia, jak zachować się potem, więc jedynie wystukałem sms-a z przeprosinami. Z nadzieją czekałem na odzew, błagając byś je przyjął.

Chciałem walić już swoją pustą głową w ścianę, usłyszawszy oddalający się dźwięk silnika, kiedy napisałeś „Dziękuję". Ulżyło mi niesamowicie, ale nie do końca zrozumiałem sens tej wiadomości. Leżąc na sofie rozmyślałem nad tym, o co mogło ci chodzić. O to, że zadzwoniłem? O spotkanie? Nic nie pasowało, aż zostałem oświecony wraz z dotknięciem palcami mych ust. Odkopując emocje, jakie latały w moim ciele podczas naszego pocałunku, zrozumiałem i mówiąc do ciszy, także podziękowałem.

Widywaliśmy się prawie codziennie, coraz bardziej pogłębiając powstałą między nami więź. Niestety nie skosztowałem już więcej smaku twoich warg, ale zdecydowanie wystarczała mi sama twoja obecność. Cieszyłem się z najkrótszej chwili spędzonej wspólnie. Dzięki tobie i bliskości jaką mi dałeś, powrócił stary Mimi. Wiecznie uśmiechnięty, zarażający swoją wesołością Zhou, który na nowo nauczył się znajdować szczęście w najdrobniejszych elementach świata. Okazałeś się brakującym puzzlem, który zapełnił nicość w samym centrum mego serca. Tak strasznie bałem się, że odpadnie, aż nie mogłem spać po nocach. Spokojny sen przychodził dopiero po przeczytaniu, iż usypiasz z moim imieniem na ustach.

Wiadomości, które dostawałem na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się po prostu słodkie, lecz jeśli dokładniej im się przyjrzeć łatwo można było znaleźć niejeden podtekst. Muszę przyznać, że sam osobiście w każdym sms-ie zaadresowanym do ciebie ukrywałem intymne aluzje.

Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak miło mnie zaskoczyłeś tworząc ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa podczas którejś z randek. Całkiem wyleciało mi z pamięci, że napisałem ci dyskretnie, iż taka pieszczota bardzo by mnie zadowoliła i dziękuję, że trochę to odwlekłeś, bo stało się jeszcze przyjemniejsze.

Bywały dni, kiedy uświadamiałem sobie swoją zmianę orientacji seksualnej, ale usprawiedliwiałem się twoim seksownym wyglądem oraz powalającym charakterem. Zwłaszcza urzekło mnie, chowające się za maską cwanego macho, dziecko. W sumie więcej masz w sobie z łobuza niżeli niewinnego chłopczyka, lecz nie narzekałem na twój brak niewinności, o czym sam dobrze wiesz.

Zatrważająco szybko znikały bariery nieśmiałości pomiędzy nami, przez co często lądowaliśmy na łóżku, jednak ani razu mnie nie pocałowałeś. Nie myślałem o tym, że stajemy się dla siebie zabawkami, ponieważ te czekoladowe oczy i łagodny, opiekuńczy ton działały jak strzała Amora, sprawiając, że zanurzałem się bezustannie w morzu uczucia doprowadzającego moje serce do palpitacji, a którego byłeś źródłem. Ty również zdawałeś się reagować w taki sposób.

Uwielbiałem nasze spotkania, bo nawet po najcięższym dniu wracałem energicznie, w podskokach do domu wiedząc, że cię zobaczę. Pamiętam, jak prosiłem ze szczenięcymi oczami, byśmy chociaż raz poszli do ciebie, ale zawsze dawałem się zbyć twoim marudzeniem, że jesteś bałaganiarzem, a tak bardzo chciałem sprawdzić jak mieszkasz. Chcę do dziś. Poza tym dopóki przychodziłeś, nie widziałem większego problemu. Liczyło się, że byłeś, że słyszałem twój głos, widziałem twoją twarz.

Czasami witałem cię smutnego, lecz po przekroczeniu progu natychmiast rozciągałeś kąciki ust, ukazując swój przyprawiający mnie o zawał uśmiech, a zaraz potem rozpoczynał się uroczy słowotok, będący dla mnie muzyką. Gdy zostawałem w mieszkaniu sam, o ściany nadal obijało się echo naszego paplania.

Odganiałeś każdą złą, smutną myśl. Byłeś moim osobistym czasoumilaczem. Chociaż nie, byłeś kimś więcej. Jesteś kimś więcej. Dla ciebie chciało mi się żyć, stałeś się motorem moich działań, sensem mojego istnienia.

Nie wiem, czy interesuje cię to, ale trzymam właśnie w rękach ramkę z naszym zdjęciem, tym które zrobiłeś na dachu. Przypomnij sobie ten dzień, a raczej ten wieczór. Był piątek. Przez telefon powiedziałem, że chciałbym pokazać ci dziś część siebie, której dotąd nie widział nikt. Poprosiłem, abyś od razu pojechał na najwyższe piętro i wszedł na dach bloku.

Siedziałem na kocu, obejmując kolana rękoma, gdy zająłeś miejsce obok. Przed nami leżał wiklinowy koszyk i butelka czerwonego wina z dwoma kryształowymi kielichami. Nagle bez słów położyłeś się, kładąc głowę na moich wyprostowanych nogach. Uważnie patrzyłeś mi w oczy, palcem jeżdżąc po moim torsie. Miałeś rozmarzoną minę, a ja pragnąłem cię pocałować. Zatrzymywała mnie jedynie myśl, że skoro sam tego nie robisz, to chyba nie chcesz. Nie wpadłem na to, że przecież możesz czuć się niepewnie po pierwszym nie całkiem udanym razie i nie próbujesz, by mnie nie skrzywdzić.

Rozchylając usta powiodłeś wzrokiem za swoją dłonią, która gmerała przy guzikach mojej koszuli. Zwinnie poradziwszy sobie z pierwszym, podniosłeś spojrzenie, jakby sprawdzając reakcję i przygryzając dolną wargę, odpiąłeś drugi. Nie zaprzestając obserwacji wygłodniałymi oczami, pozbyłeś się kolejnego, następnie wsunąwszy gorącą rękę pod materiał, zacząłeś powoli masować. Uśmiechałeś się niczym dziecko, które wypróbowuje nowo znalezioną zabawkę, niepewne czy mu wolno, starające się słodką buzią uzyskać zgodę. Wiedziałem, że w rzeczywistości niesamowicie kręciła cię świadomość, iż mogę w dowolnym momencie odciągnąć twoją dłoń, zabronić dotykania mojego jakże kuszącego ciała. Taki ruch tylko dorzuciłby drwa do ognia.

Mimo, iż inaczej zaplanowałem tę randkę, nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed rozjuszeniem twoich rządzy. Gdy tylko złapałem mocno intruza, szperającego pod koszulą, podniosłeś się i złożyłeś zmysłowy pocałunek na moim wystającym nadgarstku, a następnie na klatce. Chłodne powietrze muskało wilgotne miejsca, przez co dostałem gęsiej skórki.

Jakimś cudem odciągając się ode mnie, wróciłeś do poprzedniej pozycji. W życiu nie spodziewałbym się po tobie takiego opanowania, a już na pewno nie w takiej sytuacji. Jednak nie było mowy o kompletnym oderwaniu palców od mojego torsu. Gdy chciałem zapiąć guziki, warknąłeś na mnie ostrzegawczo.

Spojrzałem na czarniejące niebo, na które wyskoczyła już gromada gwiazd. Czując twój wzrok, wyznałem, że lubię tu przychodzić, gdy mam gorsze chwile, chociaż nie tylko, bo tutaj przychodzę również w pełni nacieszyć się swoim szczęściem. Powiedziałem, że od naszej pierwszej randki nadzwyczaj często tu bywam i leżę wpatrzony w nieboskłon, a po moim prawym poliku spływają łzy. Wyśmiałeś mnie, jak to masz w swoim stylu, kiedy wytłumaczyłem, iż łza w tym miejscu oznacza szczęście, ale w następnej sekundzie sam przetarłeś się wierzchem dłoni, nie wiedząc, że patrzę.

- Przestrzeń pozwala uwolnić wszystkie zgromadzone w tobie emocje i doznać oczyszczenia. Gdy dręczony jestem kłopotami, zanurzam wzrok w ciemne niebo i zahipnotyzowany blaskiem gwiazd spokojnie rozmyślam nad nimi, szukając rozwiązania. Zawsze potem wracam do mieszkania z nowym, świeżym spojrzeniem bez obaw, że nie podołam kolejnemu wyzwaniu. Daje mi to siłę, jakiej nie daje nic innego. Trudno to wyjaśnić, ale wygląda to mniej więcej tak, że dzięki odosobnieniu i wyjątkowej atmosferze zagłębiam się w swoich uczuciach oraz umyśle, dzięki czemu zawsze odnajduję zaburzoną egzystencjonalnymi problemami harmonię.

Mimo, iż mój poważny i refleksyjny ton rozbawił cię, starałeś zachowywać się jak dojrzały mężczyzna i siedziałeś cicho, walcząc z cisnącym się na twoje usta parsknięciem. Widząc te zabawne zmagania dałem ci pstryczek w ucho, powracając do rzeczywistości. Cisze przeszył głośny, niekontrolowany chichot. Złapawszy za brzuch, tarzałeś się ze śmiechu, tupiąc nogami jak wesołe dziecko. Znając już trochę charakter dorosłego bachora jaki masz, pomyślałem, iż obrażanie się nie ma sensu, a to zachowanie jest bardzo urocze zwłaszcza w twoim wykonaniu.

Z zamiarem zwrócenia na siebie uwagi odgarnąłem przydługie, zagubione kosmki włosów z twojego czoła. Spojrzałeś na mnie pewien, że się gniewam i po chwili ściskany byłem przez twe silne ramiona. Nie spodziewałem się przeprosin (w końcu nawet ich nie potrzebowałem), bo ty nigdy nie wypowiadasz tych słów na głos, zawsze tylko przytulasz i mową ciała wyznajesz żal. Objąłem cię równie mocno, po czym odsunąłeś się, odebrawszy uścisk za przyjęcie usprawiedliwienia.

Niepewien reakcji z twojej strony jakichś czas wpatrywałem się w wiklinowy koszyk, zastanawiając się, czy to zrobić, kiedy ty wlepiałeś we mnie swoje ciepłe, czekoladowe oczy. Wreszcie dochodząc do wniosku, iż jedynymi rzeczami jakich mogę się po tobie spodziewać to kolejna fala rozbawienia lub skonfundowanie, czyli nic strasznego, więc wyciągnąłem błękitną, rozepchaną teczkę. Wyjaśniwszy, że schowane w niej są moje rękopisy, długo nie trzymałem jej w dłoniach.

Z zapałem odrobinę mnie przerażającym wciągnąłeś się w pierwszy tekst. To było „You&Me" napisane kilka dni po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu u mnie. Czytając uważnie tekst, rozczuliłeś się, robiąc wzruszona minę. Czułem się okropnie skrępowany. Ciągle myślałem, że uznasz moje piosenki za totalne badziewie. Żałosne brednie o wyimaginowanej miłości spisane ręką naiwnego marzyciela. Lecz ty naprawdę zrozumiałeś ich znaczenie, wagę jaką dla mnie mają. Po drugim tekście - „Marry U" (dla mojej eks dziewczyny) - powiedziałeś ze szklanymi oczami, że są piękne. Wciąż skanując wzrokiem moje dzieła powtarzałeś w kółko słowa zachwytu, które, jak sam wyznałeś, nie potrafiły w żaden sposób odwzorować twojego prawdziwego podziwu. Zrobiło mi się jeszcze głupiej, niż gdybyś z nich kpił, ale w głębi byłem niesamowicie dumny i szczęśliwy. Spodobały ci się…

Pierwszy raz obnażyłem przed drugą osobą w całości swoją wrażliwą naturę. Miałem wrażenie, że jestem goły. Przed załamaniem psychicznym oraz skoczeniem z dachu uchroniło mnie jedynie przytulanie mojej drgającej z nerwów dłoni do twojego klatki. Przyciskałeś ją do swego serca, co jakiś czas połykając głośno ślinę. Sam czasami płakałem, pisząc te piosenki, ale przyglądanie się jak ty ronisz nad nimi łzy, było dla mnie czymś niemożliwym. Już kilka razy miałem okazję być świadkiem twojej genialnej aktorskiej gry, niejeden człowiek z łatwością nabrałby się na te niewinne oczka i sympatyczny głos, lecz uczuć, jakie kłębiły się w tobie podczas wertowania pliku kartek, nawet najlepszy gracz nie umiałby udać.

Wytarłszy mokre poliki, nadal trzymając moją dłoń, klęcząc, pochyliłeś się nade mną. Po raz pierwszy od naszej pierwszej randki pocałowałeś mnie. Pod naciskiem twojego ciała położyłem się, a ty wbijałeś swoje wargi w moje. Miałeś zamknięte oczy, kiedy ja przyglądałem ci się z zaskoczeniem. Czerpałem przyjemność z każdej sekundy tego momentu. Zapamiętywałem dokładny słodki smak twoich ust w obawie przed kolejnym dłuższym rozstaniem się z nimi. Po dość długiej bezczynności zacząłem powoli rozchylać wargi, rozpoczynając z tobą ich rytmiczny taniec. Nie było tu mowy o czyjejkolwiek dominacji, po prostu chłonęliśmy radość, szczęście oraz rozkosz ze wspólnej zabawy.

Dotychczas pomimo licznych niegrzecznych rozrywek jakim się poddawaliśmy, tego jak bez opamiętania okrywałeś całe moje ciało płaszczem pocałunków, zawsze usta pozostawały strefą nietkniętą. Tyle czasu minęło od ostatniego razu, jak miałem okazję całować się z tobą, jednak nie zapomniałem tej delikatności, słodyczy, miękkości i przyszywającego prądu, tylko że wspomnienia a realność to przy twoich pełnych wargach jak niebo a ziemia.

Po spuszczeniu zasłon zdziwienia i nieśmiałości rozkręciliśmy się błądząc po sobie niecierpliwymi dłońmi. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy rozpiąłeś mi do końca koszulę, a ja wysunąłem ze szlufek twoich spodni skórzany pas. Metalowa klamra zabrzęczała o beton. Wplątując palce w moje włosy zacząłeś posuwać biodrami, unosząc po czym opuszczając je dość chaotycznie, za każdym razem ocierając nasze krocza. Spokojny, czuły pocałunek szybko zamienił się w mokrą walkę pożądliwych języków.

Wybacz, jeśli podnieciłem cię przypomnieniem tej sceny, ale dla mnie ona znaczyła bardzo wiele. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek (w co osobiście wątpię) będę całował kogoś innego, może jakąś kobietę, przenigdy nie poczuję tego co z tobą. Nie będzie już tej namiętności, satysfakcji, tego oddania, pożądania, nigdy już nie będę szczęśliwy, bo twoich warg nie da się zastąpić. To jak odciągnięcie smakosza-narkomana od jego ulubionego towaru i próba wciśnięcia mu taniej podróby.

Z szerokim uśmiechem wspominam nasze gimnastyczne wygibasy na tym spotkaniu. Nie był to typowy płytki seks, opierający się na osiągnięciu orgazmu, lecz inspirująca wymiana uczuć, które nas przyciągały, wymiana wolności jaką dawaliśmy sobie nawzajem, zapewnień, iż należymy do siebie jak dwie nierozerwalne części. Nasz stosunek był tym, czego odwiecznie pragną ludzie w miłości. Nie dwoma słowami wypowiadanymi z upływem czasu z przyzwyczajenia oraz z obojętnością, lecz zgromadzeniem wszystkiego, co składa się na to największe w świecie uczucie - emocje i uczynki, wszelkie myśli chowane pieczołowicie, by nigdy nie wyjść na światło dziennie, a mówiące najwięcej. Zgromadzeniem każdego elementu naszego istnienia, który powstał dzięki tej drugiej osobie. To nie był zwykły akt płciowy tylko ponad cielesny lot naszych dusz pragnących połączenia, łaknących bliskości tej jedynej.

Gdy zdyszani otworzyliśmy butelkę wina, wzniósłszy toast za to co było, jest i będzie – teraz przeklinał przeszłość – wyciągnąłeś ze swojej torby, której dotąd nie zauważyłem zbyt zajęty innymi rzeczami, duży aparat. Prosiłeś o ładny uśmiech, obejmując mnie w barkach ramieniem, ale nie potrafiłem opanować rozbawienia, jakie nie wiadomo dlaczego mnie ogarnęło. W reszcie zrezygnowany, że uda ci się otrzymać odrobinę powagi, zrobiłeś znienacka zdjęcie. Próbowałem wyrwać ci urządzenie i usunąć ostatnią fotę zobaczywszy, jak przygłupio wyszedłem, jednak zrezygnowałem, kiedy powiedziałeś prawie na moich ustach, że takie właśnie chcesz mi robić. Ukazujące jaki naprawdę jestem. Nie żadne sztuczne rozciąganie kącików warg, by ładnie wyglądać, lecz zamrożenie konkretnej chwili wraz ze wszystkimi emocjami, które promieniują, oddziałując na ciebie z każdym spojrzeniem, jakby były twoje. A ty chciałeś cieszyć się jak ja, gdy choćby zerkniesz na to zdjęcie, być szczęśliwym i spełnionym w dowolnym aspekcie bycia jak ja wtedy.

Muszę przyznać, że zdziwiłeś mnie swoim zachowaniem. Nie spodziewałem się takiego wzruszenia z twojej strony. Wiedziałem, że masz uczucia, mimo tych twoich zastrzeżeń, iż jest inaczej i nic cię nie złamie, ale ty płaczący nad kartkami z kilkoma pustymi wyrazami to czysty absurd. W dodatku sam fakt pocałowania mnie po pierwszej porażce, po tym jak starannie omijałeś dotąd moje usta, był co najmniej szokujący. Taka nagła zmiana stosunku. I powiedz mi teraz, po co to było? Po co oddałeś mi się, oddałeś każdą cząstkę siebie, swojej duszy, każdą myśl i uczucie? Nie wierzę, że udawałeś, ponieważ nikt nie jest w stanie aż tak doskonale to zrobić, nikt nie jest aż tak podły, by to zrobić… A nawet jeśli, to w jakim celu? Czy zmaganie się z taką grą przynosi jakieś osobiste korzyści? Błaganie mnie bym zaśpiewał choć jedną z piosenek, było rodzajem próby dla twojej siły perswazji? Jeżeli tak, to przepraszam, że oblałeś test, bo czułem się już wystarczająco ogołocony z tajemnic i rozpoczynając na nowo serię pocałunków skierowałem temat na inny tor.

Nieświadom jeszcze tego, co wydarzyć się miało później, ten wieczór zaliczałem do jednych z najwspanialszych momentów w mym życiu. Teraz już nie mam ani jednego ukochanego wspomnienia, bo razem z tobą odeszły moje najlepsze dni. Może nawet i lepiej?

Jaki naiwny byłem, sądząc, iż darzysz mnie czymś więcej niż tylko seksualnym pociągiem. W sumie nie ma co mi się dziwić. Bo jaki człowiek najpierw sam proponuje wspólny wypad, a potem nie pojawia się na lotnisku? Nikt nie przewidziałby czegoś takiego.

Byłem jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy, jeśli w ogóle to możliwe, kiedy obudziłeś mnie w środku nocy. Poirytowany wyrwaniem ze snu odebrałem telefon, lecz złość błyskawicznie odeszła, gdy usłyszałem twój głos. Mówiłeś wyjątkowo podekscytowany, prędko jakby ktoś cię gonił. Za pierwszym razem nie zrozumiałem nic, ale po ponownym usłyszeniu tego pełnego radosnych pisków i westchnień zachwytu bełkotu sam omal nie piszczałem. Nawet teraz robi mi się gorąco na przypomnienie twojej propozycji, a raczej rozkazu zorganizowania wycieczki dla nas dwojga. Powiedziałeś, że zostawiasz mi wolną rękę. Nie liczyło się dokąd, czy za ile uciekniemy. Najważniejsze by jak najszybciej i by być po prostu razem. Przez ciebie nie zmrużyłem tej nocy oka za bardzo podniecony wyobrażeniem sobie nas, spędzających w wymarzony sposób czas, najlepiej tylko we dwoje.

Znalezienie dobrej oferty trasy i noclegu nie stanowiło dla mnie najmniejszego problemu i wszelkie formalności załatwiłem nadzwyczaj szybko, nie mogąc doczekać się wyjazdu. Chodziliśmy oboje, chichocząc jak po gazie rozweselającym. Podczas spotkań mówiliśmy prawie ciągle o wycieczce, opowiadając przeróżne historie, które już rodziły się w naszych. Czasami byłeś bardziej szczęśliwy ode mnie. Buzia nie zamykała ci się ani na sekundę, biegałeś z kąta w kąt nie potrafiąc opanować wypełniających cię emocji. Nawet dobierałeś się do mnie z szaleństwem w oczach, a pewnego dnia przyniosłeś do mojego mieszkania książki dotyczące miejsc, które zaplanowałem zwiedzić. W głowie ułożyłeś grafik na każdą minutę pobytu w Europie. Śmiałeś się, że jeden dzień będziemy poświęcać na oglądanie zabytków, a drugi na sprawdzanie nowych miejsc na upojne uniesienia. Szeptałeś do mojego ucha swoje fantazje, nieraz w naprawdę niecodziennych lokalizacjach i wymyślnych pozycjach. Uwielbiałem to odganianie się od ciebie, a zwłaszcza kiedy wygrywałeś przyciskając albo przykuwając mnie do łóżka. Powinieneś napisać nadzwyczajny rodzaj Kamasutry, w której umieściłbyś swoje pomysły na udany stosunek oraz zadowolenie partnera. Twoje pieszczoty były wszystkim czego oczekiwałem, czego pragnąłem, a tobie zdawało się sprawiać radość spełnianie moich najskrytszych potrzeb.

W przeddzień podróży też należycie zająłeś się mną. Spędziliśmy upojny dzień i wieczór w swoich objęciach. Spełniałeś każde moje życzenie. Traktowałeś mnie tak, jakby od mojego zadowolenia zależało twoje życie. Byłeś delikatny, ostrożny, zarazem stanowczy, zdeterminowany i to nie tylko podczas naszych igraszek. Sam ugotowałeś obiad! Początkowo z przerażeniem przyglądałem się twoim wyczynom w mojej kuchni, dobrze znając twoje kompletne beztalencie w tej dziedzinie. Po długiej modlitwie byś nie spalił mi mieszkania, spróbowałem niepewnie przygotowanego dania i byłem zachwycony. Rozpierała cię duma, że udało ci się w końcu ugotować coś jadalnego. Potem wymasowałeś moje obolałe plecy, pomimo że od kiedy pamiętam, zarzekałeś się, iż nigdy nie będziesz tego robić, ponieważ jest to nudne i szybko drętwieją ci ręce. Następnie przenieśliśmy się z salonu do sypialni, a dokładniej to ty zaniosłeś mnie tam, po czym rzuciłeś na łóżko. Chciałeś przejść do konkretniejszych czynności, lecz stwierdziłem, że muszę się przecież spakować, na co ty zaoferowałeś swoją pomoc. Wyraźnie widziałem, iż jest to dla ciebie męka. Gapienie się na moje ubrania i „doradzanie" w czym najlepiej wyglądam, doprowadzało cię to do szału, jednak wytrwałeś do końca. Muszę się przyznać, że specjalnie pytałem o każdą rzecz, nad którą się zastanawiałem, czy wziąć. Przepraszam, ale patrzenie, jak przywołujesz sztuczny, sztywny uśmiech, kiedy w rzeczywistości miałeś ochotę mnie udusić (na co wskazywał sposób, w jaki wymiętosiłeś róg prześcieradła oraz twoja purpurowa twarz) było takie zabawne, aż nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Dopiero pod sam wieczór pozwoliłem ci dobrać się do mnie.

Kochaliśmy się wiele razy i za każdym stosunek stawał się coraz lepszy, jednak wtedy przeszedłeś samego siebie. Chyba nie muszę opisywać, jak fantastycznie się czułem. Z pewnością sam wiesz. Mam nadzieję, że ja też nie najgorzej się spisałem. Naprawdę starałem się pokazać ci, jak mi dobrze, naśladując twoje ruchy i pieszczoty. Szkoda, że nie mówiłeś mi o swoich uczuciach i potrzebach. Szkoda, że ja nie zmądrzałem i zachciało mi się gadania. Gdybym ugryzł się w język, może wylegiwalibyśmy się teraz w małżeńskim łożu w francuskim hotelu, szykując się na śniadanie. Ale nie, musiałem kłapać dziobem. Kiedy pomyślę, że potoczyłoby się inaczej, jeśli nie powiedziałbym ci, że cię kocham, gdy leżeliśmy zdyszani przytulając się do siebie, serce mi pęka. Bo mimo iż w 100% wiem, że nie darzysz mnie takim samym uczuciem, to jednak wolałbym nadal być z tobą, mieć cię przy sobie niż siedzieć w samotności na pustym dachu. Dlaczego nie zauważyłem od razy twojego zmieszania? Przecież to było takie oczywiste. To błyskawiczne poruszenie i postanowienie, że wracasz do domu. Jak mogłem ci uwierzyć, że idziesz, bo się nie spakowałeś? Kto jak kto, ale ty nie myślisz o takich bzdetach. Przyszykowałbyś swoje rzeczy w kilka minut przed wylotem. Coś głęboko wewnątrz mnie podpowiadało, iż nie jest jak powinno, ale zauroczony odgoniłem te, wtedy irracjonalne, myśli.

Tak, zasnąłem jak dziecko. Wstałem rano i na spokojnie się przygotowawszy, pojechałem na lotnisko. Sam fakt, że nie chciałeś przenocować u mnie choć ten jeden raz, przed samą podróżą, co byłoby zdecydowanie wygodniejsze, powinien zaświecić żarówkę w mojej głowie. Może już wcześniej planowałeś wycofanie się lub przynajmniej rozpatrywałeś taką opcję, gdyby coś poszło „nie tak"? Może uważałeś nasz związek za ciekawe doznanie, ale naprawdę nic poważniejszego nie czułeś, więc kiedy zrobiło się gorąco, zwyczajnie zwiałeś?

Wiesz, nie umiem nawet opisać swojego żalu, gniewu, zawodu i ogólnie wszystkiego co targa mną teraz. Jak mogłeś? Po tym wszystkim, jak mogłeś? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak się czułem pod godzinie czekania na ciebie? Ludzie patrzyli na mnie z kpiącymi uśmieszkami, jakby każdy poza mną znał prawdę. Czekałem wytrwale, wmawiając sobie, że nie jesteś taki jak ona, że nigdy byś mnie nie zranił. Po 30 minutach zacząłem dzwonić, lecz twój telefon nie odpowiadał. Stałem w poczekalni roztrzęsiony, obserwując wejście. Gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że już nie przyjedziesz, z płaczem zaciągnąłem walizki do taksówki. Nawet kierowca gwałtownie zamilkł, kiedy na mnie popatrzył. Nie potrafiłem poprawnie wypowiedzieć nazwy ulicy! W moim gardle utkwił wielki kamień goryczy, przez co załamanym głosem paplałem niezrozumiale, chlipiąc nosem.

Wróciłem do domu i od razu poszedłem na dach, no i teraz siedzę na zimnym betonie, pisząc do ciebie ten durnowaty, bezsensowny „list". I co mi to da? Przecież nawet go nie wyślę. Chyba łudzę się, że cudem załagodzi krwawiącą we mnie ranę.

Wiem, że już cię nie zobaczę, jak ją. Chciałbym znać prawdę, powód dla którego mnie wystawiłeś, ale nie jestem pewien, czy odpowiedź by mnie nie zabiła. Chociaż… szybka śmierć, aczkolwiek niezwykle bolesna, oszczędziłaby mi wiele zmartwień, oszczędziłaby ocean łez i lawinę słów, które już niczego nie zmienią.

Kocham cię bez opamiętania. Życie bez ciebie… W ogóle życie bez ciebie jest możliwe? Wolałbym skończyć z sobą niż dalej snuć się po tym ponurym świecie pozbawionym twojej osoby. Chciałbym uwolnić się od tej toksycznej miłości, tylko, błagam, powiedz mi jak! Nie mam odwagi, by coś sobie zrobić, niestety jestem tchórzem. Poza tym skąd pewność, że to by pomogło? Podobno prawdziwe uczucie trwa wieczność.

Żałość… Ogarnia mnie żałość, bo tak łatwo uwierzyłem w twoje gierki. Musiałeś świetnie się bawić. Mam nadzieję, że byłem godną ciebie zabawką. Wierzę, że spędziłeś miło czas, przyglądając się, jak coraz bardziej zaplątujesz mnie w swoje sidła. Do samego końca dusiłeś jak lew ofiarę. Może gdybyś odszedł wcześniej… Kogo ja próbuję oszukać? Dobrze oboje wiemy, że czas nie ma znaczenia. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w deszczową noc. Jedno spojrzenie zamieniło mój świat w grę, w której okazałem się pionkiem.

To moje ostatnie słowa. Będę żył dalej, lecz duszą ulecę ponad te parszywe, zakłamane realia. Stanę się typowym człowiekiem jak ty czy ona i pozbawiony resztek nadziei oraz marzeń przejdę stanowczym krokiem swoją drogę. Zostanę wzorem obdartej z człowieczych uczuć maszyny jak większość opróżnionego z kochania społeczeństwa. Chcę się nią stać. Nie będzie wtedy boleć, prawda? Nie będzie?

Właśnie układanka mego serca rozpadła się. Mimo, że jesteś katem miłości, którą tak gorliwie pielęgnowałem chcąc wierzyć, że ma ona znacznie, dziękuję. Dziękuję za ściągnięcie klapek z moich łatwowiernych oczu. Dziękuję także za te miesiące, bo były one moim prawdziwym życiem. Właśnie po to się urodziłem. Mój los właśnie tak miał wyglądać. Zostało mi dane poczuć esencję szczęścia i nie mam prawa żądać więcej. Chciałbym jedynie jeszcze powiedzieć ci, że zawsze będę twoją własnością, cokolwiek by się nie stało, kiedy przyjdziesz, będę twój.

Kiu Xian, do cholery, gdzie jesteś…?

KONIEC

Choroba Addisona, hipoglikemia, pierwotna niedoczynność kory nadnerczy, melasma suprarenale… Te pojęcia były dla mnie istną abstrakcją, gdy usłyszałem je pierwszy raz.

Kiedy w śniadaniu, dzień po naszym nieudanym wyjeździe, przeszkodził mi telefon, zadecydowałem, że nie odbiorę i przez jakiś czas silnie trzymałem się swojego postanowienia. Jednak za drugim połączeniem coś zmusiło mnie do podniesienia słuchawki.

Młody, ale dojrzały głos wylewał potok kompletnie niezrozumiałych słów. Dopiero po chwili, najwidoczniej zauważywszy po moim milczeniu, iż niczego nie pojmuję, nieznajomy mężczyzna wyjaśnił wszystko ponownie. Gdy tylko o uszy obiło mi się twoje imię i informacja, że leżysz w szpitalu, przyciskając komórkę do głowy, instynktownie zacząłem się ubierać. Henry - twój były współlokator - jest bardzo sympatycznym i opanowany, więc błyskawicznie dogadaliśmy się i już po paru minutach siedziałem za kółkiem, kierując się do ośrodka. Trzymając drżącymi rękoma kierownicę próbowałem uporządkować w myślach niedawno usłyszane wiadomości.

Nie wierzyłem we własną ślepotę. Jak mogłem niczego nie dostrzec? Przecież z tego, co powiedział mi młodzik, wynikało, iż systematycznie w ciągu dnia bierzesz leki, a ja nigdy nie widziałem cię choćby z pastylką w dłoni. Albo tak doskonale się kryłeś, albo zwyczajnie jestem ociemniały. Tak, jestem ciemny, bo nikt inny widząc przebarwienia na skórze, nie uznałby ich za zwykłe znamiona!

Serce omal nie wyskakiwało mi z klatki. Zestresowany i grzebiący we wspomnieniach, chcąc doszukać się jakiegokolwiek znaku na obecność twojej choroby, traciłem kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Oddychanie nie było już tak oczywistą czynnością, a gdy wyłączyłem silnik na szpitalnym parkingu, bałem się, iż za moment sam będę potrzebował pomocy lekarskiej.

Jak zaprogramowany wysiadłem i popędziłem w stronę drzwi budynku, kiedy za plecami usłyszałem wołanie dopiero co poznanego głosu. Henry szybkim krokiem podszedł, jeszcze raz się przedstawił i razem ruszyliśmy do twojej sali. Podczas drogi, która dla mnie ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, chłopak tłumaczył całe zajście. Teraz wiem, że cierpisz na rzadką chorobę wywołaną uszkodzeniem przez układ immunologiczny nadnerczy, przez co gruczoły te nie wydzielają potrzebnych hormonów. Jednym z objawów jest niskie ciśnienie krwi oraz hipoglikemia, czyli spadek ilości glukozy, co prowadzi do utraty przytomności.

Od kilku dni przyjmowałeś leki chaotycznie, a tylko one skutecznie stopują skutki tej przypadłości. Czasami zdarzało ci się nawet o nich zapomnieć, w dodatku w ogóle nie zwracałeś uwagi na swoją dietę i oto efekty. Henry przyszedł do ciebie wczoraj rano, by ustalić, czym ma się zając w domu pod twoją nieobecność. Dzięki Bogu, po wyprowadzce zostawił sobie na wszelki wypadek klucze od mieszkania, więc wszedł do środka, gdy ty nie otwierałeś. Znalazł cię nieprzytomnego na podłodze w kuchni i natychmiast zareagował. Dobrze, że był na tyle wdzięcznym lokatorem i przeszkolił się w pierwszej pomocy takim osobom jak ty.

Po pół godziny, leżąc już na szpitalnym łóżku, ocknąłeś się. Henry chciał zadzwonić do twoich rodziców i wcale nie słuchał marudzenia, że nie ma sensu ich martwić. Dopiero po podaniu mu mojego numeru i długich błaganiach zgodził się poinformować wyłącznie mnie. Zadzwonił dziś, tak jak prosiłeś.

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi oraz strachu przed cierpieniem zacząłem robić sobie nadzieję na to, że jednak coś do mnie czujesz. Oczywiście wiedziałem, iż telefon niczego nie znaczy, lecz ja tak bardzo chciałem wierzyć w twoją miłość. Kilkakrotnie podczas rozmowy z Henrym otwierałem usta, by zapytać, czy aby przypadkiem nie wspomniałeś czegoś konkretniejszego na mój temat, ale odwagę odbierało mi dudniące w umyśle przekonanie, że odpowiedź już znam. W dodatku ten o rok młodszy od ciebie chłopak, jednakże znacznie bardziej odpowiedzialny i poważny, od czasu do czasu zerkał na mnie współczującym spojrzeniem. Pod jego wzrokiem pragnąłem udusić się własnymi rękoma, skracając najwyraźniej czekający zawód.

Przed naciśnięciem klamki zrobiłem głęboki wdech i obiecując sobie, iż nie popuszczę choćby najmniejszej kropelki łzy wszedłem… sam. Pokój, jak to tradycyjnie w szpitalach, był biały, a odbijające się od ścian promienie słońca, wpadające przez duże okno, raziły w oczy. Leżałeś z zarzuconą na twarz cienką kołdrą. Rękoma klepałeś poliki… jak dziecko… Nie usłyszawszy otwieranych drzwi jęczałeś do siebie na znak znudzenia. Zatrzymałem się przed poręczą i obserwując twoje słodkie wygłupy, przełknąłem głośno gulę ściskająca mi gardło na samą myśl, że możesz umrzeć, jeśli nikt należycie o ciebie nie zadba. Pociągnąłem wilgotnym nosem, a ty w końcu zdawszy sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś sam, niechętnie odsłoniłeś oczy. Na początku patrzyłeś obojętnie, a nawet z groźbą, lecz po poznaniu mnie twoje spojrzenie opadło ze wstydem i zakłopotaniem. Mimo że byłem sparaliżowany i całkowicie skonfundowany tą reakcją, wylałem z siebie wszystkie żale, jakie w sobie kłębiłem. Wreszcie wyrzuciłem to, co siedziało mi na duszy.

Przysiadając na rogu łóżka paplałem o tym, jak strasznie cię kocham, jak cudownie odmieniłeś moje życie, zasklepiłeś ranę w sercu, a potem nieodwracalnie rozwarłeś ją na nowo. Łamiącym się głosem wykrzyczałem ci swoją nienawiść, opowiadając o rozczarowującym czekaniu na lotnisku, o liście i chęci samobójstwa. Jak dotychczas słuchałeś z gorącym rumieńcem na buźce i wlepionymi w podłogę oczami, po ostatnich słowach podniosłeś na mnie rozwścieczony wzrok i sprzedałeś mi bolesnego kuksańca w bark. Obserwowałem twoją gotującą się od złości twarz, gdy ryknąłeś:

- Ty i nienawiść? Gorzej ci? Nie staczaj się! Przy okazji, to nie moja wina, że jestem chory…

- Byliśmy razem, a ty nie pisnąłeś słowem o tym całym Addisonie, czy jak to się zwie – specjalnie ci przerwałem, nie lubisz tego.

Przez chwilę walczyliśmy na spojrzenia i o dziwo wygrałem. Stałeś się zdecydowanie spokojniejszy lub przynajmniej takiego udawałeś i patrząc na własne dłonie przeprosiłeś. Doceniłem to, mimo iż nie tego bym oczekiwał, ale ty przenigdy nie okazujesz skruchy, więc dotarło do mnie, że naprawdę jest ci przykro.

- Zamierzałem powiedzieć ci o wszystkim, jak wyjedziemy. Bałem się, że nie zaakceptujesz, nie zrozumiesz i odtrącisz… ułomną przybłędę. Utrudniłem życie już jednemu ze swoich przyjaciół. Wiem, jak ciężko ze mną mieszkać.

Twoje oczy zasłoniła szklana mgła.

- Jak mógłbym odrzucić najważniejszą dla mnie osobę, mój sens życia przez coś tam błahego jak choroba? Nikt z nas nie jest doskonały, a ja cię kocham nawet z tym twoim „upośledzeniem" – nie mam pojęcia jak udało mi się powstrzymać morze łez. Po raz kolejny naiwnie wyznałem ci swoje najcnotliwsze namiętności...

Wątpliwości wraz z głupią nadzieją narastały przez twoje udawane przejęcie. Czyżbyś jednak… W przypadku uczuć jestem prostą osobą. Wolę mieć wszystko czarno na białym, nie umiałem rozgryźć twojego skomplikowanego i pełnego sprzeczności charakteru. Zachowanie było do głębi niekompatybilne z tym, co mówiłeś. Kyu, ty istna łamigłówko, doprowadzałeś mnie do szału swoimi niedopowiedzeniami! Gdy odlatując od rzeczywistości usiłowałem logicznie połączyć twoją aprobatę do wyjazdu i wieczorną ucieczkę po wyznaniu mojej miłości, chłodnym tonem rozkazałeś mi wyjść. Pomimo uczucia, że umrę, jeśli opuszczę cię choćby na sekundę posłusznie zbliżyłem się do drzwi. Ogarnęła mnie rozpacz i wrażenie przegranej. Wbiłeś mi nóż 100 razy głębiej niż po pierwszym rozczarowaniu. Co to w ogóle miało być? Chciałeś mnie dobić? Najpierw wystawiłeś, potem zrobiłeś ogromną nadzieję, następnie znowu porzuciłeś. Już miałem się rozryczeć jak zbite dziecko, gdy zawołałeś moje imię z aurą upojenia, łagodnością, której nigdy w tobie nie widziałem, niespotykaną dla takich bestii jak ty czułością oraz troską. Przystanąłem, lecz nie odwróciłem się. Byłem przerażony.

- Mimi… kocham cię…

Twój głos… To w ogóle był twój głos? Zawsze zimny, wyrażający nieugiętość osobowości, zapełniony złośliwością i niesprzyjający niczego dobrego, nawet gdy bardzo starałeś się, aby nadać mu delikatny wydźwięk? Nogi ugięły się pode mną. Trafiłem do nieba, ponownie dodałeś mi skrzydeł. Odzyskałem wiarę w miłość. Nie liczyło się, że zwiałeś, kazałeś mi czekać, ważne, że odwzajemniałeś moje uczucia.

- Znasz mnie. Wiesz jaki ze mnie bachor. Boje się wszystkiego co nowe i obce, a gdy wykracza poza moje granice bezpieczeństwa, zwiewam z podkulonym ogonem. Potrzebuję, jak ty, chwili samotności, aby odnaleźć na nowo harmonię – wciąż odwrócony do ciebie plecami usłyszałem, jak śmiejesz się nieśmiało. – A teraz wypad. Chcę odpocząć przed podrożą. – no i powrócił szorstki Kiu Xian.

W końcu odważyłem się spojrzeć. Widząc mój nierozumiejący wzrok dopowiedziałeś:

- Mam nadzieję, że zamówiłeś lot na pojutrze. Za nic nie zrezygnuję z wycieczki do Europy… a tym bardziej z ciebie.

Odpowiedziałem równie szerokim i ciepłym uśmiechem co ty, po czym potulnie wyszedłem na korytarz, wycierając prawy policzek. Henry miał niezły ubaw, przyglądając się, jak skaczę, a wręcz latam nad podłogą z okrzykami nieprzemożnej radości.

KONIEC (alternatywny)


End file.
